Never Fall in Love in Tulsa (An Outsiders Fanfiction)
by kaylahuemiller
Summary: Lynn Mathews never thought she had a twin brother until her dad died. Now she has to move to Tulsa,Oklahoma. Will she fall in love with a greaser or will a greaser fall in love with her? (Based on the novel by S.E. Hinton The Outsiders)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Gang

Lynn's POV

Running. That's all that I remember. Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Lynn Mathews. Your probably thinking, 'Oh! That's Two-Bit's sibling!' Well your right, I'm his twin. Our parents divorced a little bit after we were born. I was living with my dad but...he died. Now I have to move to Tulsa, Oklahoma. To meet my brother and my mother for the first time. My car broke down by the DX (thank god!) I went inside and there were 2 very handsome guys. "Hi! My car broke down. Do you think you could help me?" "Yes we can. Oh! My name is Sodapop Curtis and over here is Ol' Steve Randle. And your name is?" "Lynn Mathews. Nice to meet you!"

***Two Hours Later***

After Sodapop fixed my car I headed off. My car broke down once more. I decided to go ahead and just walk. When I was walking a mysterious blue mustang rode up by me. I started to walk faster but they were already out of the car and chasing me down the road. "Look what we have here, a girl greaser!" I didn't even think/ My first reaction was to get out my pepper spray and I sprayed him. "You stupid greaser! Randy, get that girl!" The only two things I thought was 'I'm a greaser? What is that? Or, who is that? And RUN!' I ran but that's all that I remembered.

"Man Two-Bit, she looks just like you!" said Johnny. "Wait Johnny she's waking up! Be quiet!" I woke up to 7 guys just staring at me. I screamed. "Whoa there beautiful, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Dallas Winston." Dallas...he was one of the cutest guys here. "Oh! I know you two! Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle from the DX! I shouted. Finally someone I knew! There were still three more boys left or two. Where did the guy with the sideburns go? "Hello there, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. My shy friend over her is Johnny Cade." Ponyboy was adorable. He had the cutest green-gray eyes and nice brown-blackish hair. Then there was Johnny who was cute but looked like a scared lost puppy that has gotten kicked one to many times. "And I'm Darry Curtis. I take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop. Anyways, what were you doing walking by yourself in Tulsa? Don't you know you could get killed?" Killed? What kind of neighborhood is this? "Well I was trying to find my brother. My dad just died and I'm going to be living with him and my mother." "What's your name?" asked Ponyboy. "Lynn Mathews!" Shouted Sodapop. Wow, he remembered my name. Gosh, he really did look like a movie star. Oh! Now there is the guy with the sideburns. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and had a beer in his hand. "What's your brothers name?" asked the Micky Mouse guy. "Oh,...his name is Keith Mathews and my dad said he had a nickname. Something like Two-Bit? I don't know but he is my twin." That guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt just drooped his beer and said, "My name is Keith Mathews and my nickname is Two-Bit!"

I woke up finding Dallas and Two-Bit, who were the only ones in the room. "Good morning Lynn! Did you have a nice sleep?" "Yes I did. Thank you Two-Bit." "Time for breakfast!" Darry shouted. I guess Two-bit had a really big appetite, he had a whole chocolate cake with a glass of milk and a beer. "Wow Two-Bit, you eat a lot for a 18 year old!" "Get used to it Lynn, all of us guys eat like that!" Said Ponyboy. After breakfast I thanked Darry and then started to head home to my new house. Starting a new life.

Two-Bit's POV

Lynn and I were walking home. I couldn't believe we were twins. And I was going to hit on her! Well, she does look a lot like me...and I mean A LOT! We walked into into my I mean our house. She was going to meet our mom for the first time. 'Hey mom, we have a visitor who will be staying for a long while!" "Who is it Keith!" Man, I hated it when my mom called me by me real name. "Ummm..it's your daughter and my twin...Lynn." My mom came running from the kitchen. "Lynn, how was your trip here?" "it was bad then turned out good. I got jumped but that's how I met Two-Bit and his crazy friends." That's when it hit me. My mom never told me anything about it! "Thanks mom for never telling me I had a twin sister! And you lied that my dad died after I was born!" I ran out the door and into the streets. I don't know why I did that.

Lynn chased me out into the streets. I needed to cool down so we walked and talked for hours, we had a really strong connection. "So Two-Bit, your friends are quite the show." "Heck yea they are! Just wait til I'm drunk now that's a show!" "Lynn, you like any of my friends?" She just smiled and blushed. That means yes. "Who are you diggn'?" "Well..I like Ponyboy but I think that I really like Dallas." Oh no, She could not like Dallas Winston. She would get her heartbroken so fast! After a couple pictures of silence she ask me. "Two-Bit, are you and your friends...greasers?" "heck yes we are! How did you figure out sis?" " When I was getting jumped they kept on calling me a greaser." "That's exactly what we are. Now you should see my friends Aspen and Autumn's brother. Now he's a greaser. When he goes to the barber shop he gets an oil change not a hair cut!" She couldn't help but laugh at that one. I told Lynn all about how the greasers and the Socs hated each other. I don't think she was to deal with the Socs ever again.

Johnny's POV

Man, Lynn was really pretty . I couldn't get her out of my mind. I don't think she likes me back though. Maybe I should invite her to watch the sunset with me and Ponyboy. "Hey Pony! Do you mind if I invite Lynn to watch the sunset with us tonight?" "Sure. I don't mind at all." I think Pony likes Lynn. He started to blushing when I asked him that. What if Lynn likes him back? I know, I should tell her how I feel at the sunset. "Pony, do you dig Lynn?" "I don't know. She is really pretty. Maybe I'll find out at the sunset tonight. Why?" "because, I like her too. I was going to tell her how I feel at the sunset." I could feel me getting red. "it's okay Johnny. I won't take her away from you. Anyways she is 18 and I'm 14." That made me really happy. I decided to leave. I walked over to the vacant lot. That's where I cool off or think most of my time. I gathered up newspaper and used it as a blanket. I feel asleep just thinking about Lynn.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

**Chapter 2: Telling the Truth**

**Lynn's POV**

Tonight Johnny asked me if I wanted to watch the sunset with him and Ponyboy. Of coarse I said yes. I think he likes me though. "Hey Lynn! Time to go watch the sunset!" I sat in the middle of Ponyboy and Johnny. Johnny kept on looking at me and smiling. I know he likes me. I'm not completely sure if I like him back. "Lynn...I need to tell you something I really..." Loud screams came from down the street. Everybody started to run down the road. It was two girls. They have just gotten jumped by the Socs. "It's Aspen and Autumn!" yelled Two-Bit. I remember him talking about their brother once. We carried them back to the house and put them down on the couches. I wondered if this is what I looked like when I got jumped. I could tell immediately that Sodapop likes Aspen and Two-Bit likes Autumn. "Why doesn't everybody just spend the night tonight?" asked Darry. "Lynn, why don't you come sit by me?" Of coarse Dallas would ask that. I just decided to sit by him anyways.

***Next Morning***

When I woke up everybody was already up and eating. "So Aspen, you wanna go to the Nightly Double later?" I could tell that Sodapop was asking her that. "Hey Soda! Lets do a double date! I can go with Autumn!" And of coarse Two-Bit yelled that one. I over heard Johnny asking if he could come and bring a date. I knew at that moment he was going to ask me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cake and a glass of chocolate milk. I guess I had the same appetite as Two-Bit. "Lynn, since the sunset went bad last night, would you like to go to the Nightly Double with me?" "Of coarse I will Johnny!" I mean I had to say yes. Who couldn't say no to a cute face like that. Oh my gosh. Do I like Johnny? No I couldn't, I only like Dally and Ponyboy. It was a long walk so we left at about noon. I thought we had to pay but we didn't. Instead we climbed under the fence. We went and sat down by the concession stand. "Would you like some popcorn Lynn?" "Yes I would. Thank you." Right when Johnny left another guy sat right next to me. "Hello there beautiful." It was Dallas.

**Johnny's POV**

I went and got popcorn for Lynn. I thought it would lighten up the mood. I came back to see that Dallas was hitting on my girl. Wait! Did I just call Lynn my girl? That's not possible she doesn't even like me. "So Lynn, I was thinking that you should watch the movie with me not Johnny. He is to young for you." Okay that just made me really angry. "You know what Dallas! What you need to do is back off my girl! This is my date not yours! Why don't you just leave!" I have never talked to Dallas like that before. I'm pretty sure I looked as white as a ghost right now. What if Dallas beats me? "Johnny, she's to old for you! Come on Lynn let's get outta here!" Dallas picked up Lynn bridal style and started to walk off. I was not going to let him get away with this. I ran up to him and grabbed Lynn out of his arms and settled her down. "Dallas I bet you don't even love her as much as I do! Why can't you just leave it at that!" "Johnny Cade, I do love Lynn! I just don't think she likes me back so I don't show it! Maybe she likes me more then you!" Did Dallas Winston just say that? He just let out his feelings for a girl. I never think he would do that! I thought that would ruin his reputation! "You know what kid, I'm leaving." Thank god he finally left. Lynn was just sitting there in shock. I don't think she knows what to say. Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life and tell her that I love her? I think I'm going to be sick.

**Lynn's POV**

I couldn't believe that just happened, Johnny and Dallas both had feelings for me. I don't know if I should feel sad or happy. I knew that Johnny did but not Dallas. "Johnny, I never knew that you felt that way before." His face was as white as a ghost. I think he was in shock. "Well it's true I really do love you." Johnny looked like he was going to cry. I gave him a hug knowing that would make him feel somewhat better. I don't know if I really loved him yet. I turned around and there was Dallas with a white rose in his hand. "Lynn, I don't know if you like Johnny or I but I'm just saying, I love you." There was to much presser on me. I grabbed the flower then ran off. I had to cool down.

I slowed down to find that Aspen and Autumn were running after me. "Why did you guys leave the movie?" "Aspen saw you running and since you're our friend, we needed to see what's wrong. So what happened?" I didn't want to tell them but I did anyways. "Well...Johnny asked me to the movies because he likes me but, Dallas likes me too. They got in a fight over me. Then Dallas came back with a flower and told me that he loved me." "Wow. Don't worry Aspen and I can help!" We looked over and she was gone. We were guessing that she wanted to go back with Soda. "Who do you like?" I didn't want to tell her that I might like Johnny so I just stuck with Ponyboy and Dally. She said that Ponyboy was far to young and that I should stick with Dally and Johnny. Wait! How did she know that I kinda liked Johnny? "Why would you tell me to stick with Johnny?" "I know that you like him! This morning you sat by him not Dally. And you went to the movies with him not Dally!" "First, I was playing hard to get with Dallas did you not see me wink at him? And Johnny asked Dallas didn't. I wasn't going to be mean about it." "Oh, well I think you should go with what your heart desires! You and Dallas would look super cute together though!" "I feel really bad. Lets go over to Dally's place. I think I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him. Autumn thought it was a good idea. I think we are going to be best friends. Same with Aspen.


	3. Chapter 3: Ending on the wrong Side

**Chapter 3: Ending on the wrong Side**

**Aspen's POV**

Last night Autumn and I went to the Nightly Double with Soda, Two-Bit, Lynn, and Johnny. I went with Sodapop. He is so handsome! I wonder how Autumn and Two-Bit went. "Autumn, how did it go with Two-Bit?" "It went okay but, I ended up spending the rest of the night with Lynn." "Oh yea I totally forgot! You left me alone with 3 guys!" "You should be happy you were with a lot of guys! Where did you and Lynn go anyways?" "Lynn wanted to go over to Dallas's and tell him how how she feels about him." "What did he say?" "Well apparently, they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." I've known Dallas forever, I'm surprised he actually asked. "How did you and Soda go last night?" "Well he kissed me on the cheek and that's all. I never got to tell him how I feel about him because of Lynn." "Did you and Two-Bit kiss?" "No, we just talked the whole time." At that moment Lynn walked in. "Hey Autumn and Aspen. What's going on?" "Oh nothing, Autumn and I were just talking." After a few hours we decided to go to the Curtis's house to see our guys.

We walked right in. The Curtis's always have their door unlocked. Autumn ran right to Two-Bit, even though he wasn't there. "Hey Autumn, why don't you come hang with me!" said Steve. Autumn gave me a weird look. I nudged her to go. I knew if Steve was here so was Soda. "Hey baby! How was your night?" It was Soda. I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. "It was good." We looked over at Lynn who was still by herself. "Why aren't you with Dally?" "He isn't here yet so I'm just waiting for him." Soda gave me a weird look. I forgot that only us girls know about Lynn and Dally. "Are Lynn and Dally together?" "Yea...they've been since yesterday." "Oh Okay. Well congrats." Soda and I walked into the kitchen. Steve and Autumn were kissing. Of coarse at that very moment Two-Bit walked through the door. He saw them, he was in shock. "Autumn, I thought you liked me." "Two-Bit I can explain!" "No Autumn. Go away. Don't even talk to me anymore! And I was going to ask you to be my girl!" Two-Bit ran out the door. Soda, Pony, Lynn, and I chased after him, we couldn't find him. Lynn checked their house. We checked Buck's place. Even The Dingo. We couldn't find him. We headed back to the house. Maybe he cooled down a little. "Have you guys seen Two-Bit? Lynn is worried sick!" I yelled to Johnny and Darry. "Yea. I'm here. I just had to cool off." We were guessing that Steve and Autumn ran off. They weren't here. Good thing Autumn wasn't here. She broke Two-Bit's heart. And we all knew that she was going to face Lynn's dark side.

**Lynn's POV**

Autumn is going to get it. Nobody ever messes with my brother. And Two-Bit really liked her! I heard the door slam. I went to go see who it was. Dallas. I ran up and gave him a big hug. "I heard that Two-Bit ran away. Did you find him?" "Yea. He came back. Had to cool off for a bit." Dallas kissed me. I love his kisses. Johnny walked in and just stared at us. "Ummm...I guess you picked Dallas not me. I understand." Johnny sadly walked back into the kitchen. Now I felt really bad for him. Johnny probably felt just like Two-Bit did. I ran out the door. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know where I was running to but, I kept on running. I stopped when I realized that I was in the South side of town. That's where the Socs live. I started to walk back in the direction that I came from. I think I am lost. Then I saw it. The blue mustang.

"Look here Bob, it's that one girl that we jumped a couple days ago." I tried to back up but I just backed up into one of them. "What is a greaser like you doing on the other side of town?" He pulled out a switchblade. I tried to run but they already had me on the ground. I kicked one of them in the face, that didn't do much good. Just made them more mad. "Dallas! Johnny! Ponyboy! Two-Bit!" I kept on yelling for them. "Shut up you stupid greaser!" They stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth. They then cut my cheek. I could feel the hot blood running down my face. Before I knew it I passed out. Actually, I think I'm dying.

**Dallas's POV**

This was the second time that Lynn has ran away. We got into Darry's pickup truck and started to look for her. We couldn't find her anywhere. We decided to start look in the Soc territory. After a half hour we found her passed out in the road. We rushed straight to the hospital. I was waiting in the waiting room. What if she didn't make it? Why would I think that? Of coarse she will make it! "Doc, is she going to be okay?" I asked. "Yes she is. She just has a cut on her face that needs to be stitched up." I was glad to hear that. Everybody left but I'm staying over night. I don't want anything else to happen to her.

***Next Day***

"You waking up beautiful?" "Yea I am" I gave her a kiss. "Are you ready to go home?" "Sure. What happened last night anyways? Why am I in the hospital?" "The Socs jumped you and they cut you pretty bad. You got stitches last night." Two-Bit walked in. "Hey sis! You okay? I couldn't sleep last night. Mom couldn't either. You had me worried sick. Why did you run off?" "First, I'm okay and second, I thought Dallas and Johnny were going to fight again so, I ran off." "Well thank god you're okay. Please don't ever do that again!" Two-Bit went over and kissed her on the forehead. I picked her up and carried her to Two-Bit's car. All 3 of us headed home. Once Lynn got into the house she was showered with hugs. "Baby, I have to go...my dad needs me." I left giving Lynn a kiss.

**Hey guys! More Reviews more chapters! I also need some ideas for chapter 4! I know that there will be a lot of fights in Chapter 4! Thank you for reading. New chapters everyday! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting and Lies

**Chapter 4: Fighting and Lies**

**Lynn's POV**

Right when I got back from the hospital everybody was hugging me and saying, "Thank god Lynn is okay!" Dally left. Said that he had to go help his dad. Seemed kinda suspicious. I went into the kitchen. I didn't notice how hungry I was until I saw chocolate cake. Two-Bit and I looked at each other then raced for the cake. We decided to split it in half. We didn't share with nobody. "I'm going to look for Autumn! See you later!" said Aspen. "I wonder where Steve went. I sure miss him!" said Soda. Steve walked through the door and just smiled at us. "Autumn ran off because she is scared of Lynn!. But I came back because she is just another stupid broad." Whoo! Autumn is afraid of my little sister!" I smiled. Two-Bit was really happy to hear that. "Oh sis, I almost forgot, I got you a present while you were at the hospital." He handed my a box with newspaper around it. "Nice wrapping Two-Bit!" said Pony. Two-Bit glared at Pony and before I knew it they were wrestling on the ground. Once they got back up everybody gathered around. I opened the box slowly. "Get on with it!" yelled Two-Bit. I finally decided to stop torching them and I opened the box. A switchblade. Two-Bit got me a switchblade. "Did you steal this?" That was the only sentence that managed to get out of my mouth. Everybody started to laugh. Of coarse he stole it. I looked around and the only person who wasn't there (besides Dally) was Johnny. "Do you guys know where Johnny went?" Nobody heard me. They were to busy still laughing. I looked outside and he was on the porch. I went outside trying not to let them see me. "Where are you going?" I turned around it was Ponyboy. "Outside with Johnny. Wanna come?" "Sure." Ponyboy and I walked outside. "Johnny it's Ponyboy and Lynn. What's wrong?" "I don't want you to get hurt but, I kept a promise." Ponyboy must have known what this promise is because he said, "Oh. That's why you're sad." Then ran inside. "What is this promise Johnny? You can tell me anything." I started to wonder, 'Was Dallas going to break up with me?' But then again if he did. I would always have Johnny. I actually don't like Johnny I love him. Now that I think about it I need to tell him. I need to tell Johnny that I love him. I was in so much thought I forgot that Johnny was there. "So Johnny, was is the promise? How about secret for a secret?" Johnny nodded. "Well, if I tell you the promise you won't tell Dally okay?" I nodded. "You know how Dally said he has to go help his dad? Well truth is, Dallas doesn't have a dad. He is cheating on you." I just sat there looking at Johnny. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. Johnny put his arm around me. "Now how bout' your secret?" he grinned. I think he knew what I was going to say. "My secret is...I love you Johnnycakes." I love you too Lynn." We heard some awe's in the background. The boys were spying on us.

Johnny and I were going to confront Dallas. Johnny is going to let me tell Dally that he told me about the promise. On our way to Buck's we were getting to know each other a little better. I was deciding if he asked me out if I would say yes or no. We made it to Buck's. It's like a house and a bar combined. I hated it. I knocked on the door. I was nervous. Dallas opened the door, he was only wearing wheat blue jeans.  
Hey beautiful. What's going on?" "Don't you 'Hey beautiful' me! I know your secret." "Baby what are you talking about?" "Johnny told me about you cheating on me! I thought that you actually loved me! But that was a lie! Dallas Winston it's over!" I stormed off. Dallas grabbed my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off. "Beautiful, that's not true. Johnny just wants to be with you that's all." I was still walking off when he shouted that. I remembered the ring. I took it off and threw it back. After about a mile Johnny met up with me. He didn't want to come because he is scared of Dallas. But who isn't? We got to the house. I told everybody what happened and that Dallas and I were done for good. When I was telling the story Two-Bit was threatening to hurt him under his breath. I started to cry. We grouped hugged for a while. Then Johnny said he had a surprise for me. I was done with surprises but oh well! He covered my eyes and led me into the kitchen. I kept on asking what was going on but he wouldn't tell me ."Okay, you can uncover your eyes now." I did what he said .Right there was a chocolate cake with words in frosting saying, 'Will you be my girl? -Johnnycakes' I looked at him then everybody else in the room. Their heads were nodding yes. We heard the door slam. I thought it was Dallas but it was someone worse. The girl who broke my brothers heart. Autumn.

**Johnny's POV**

I gave Lynn a chocolate cake that asked if she wanted to be my girl. I don't know he answer yet because she is getting in a fight right now with Autumn. I know that if they fought Lynn would win but I don't understand why Autumn just won't leave us alone. "Autumn, what are you doing here?" asked Lynn "I'm here to celebrate!" Oh no your not! You broke my brother's heart and I don't want you near him. Get out NOW!" You could tell that Two-Bit and Lynn really love each other because they always have each others back. They really were twins. "Sis you really don't need to protect me." "Keith Mathews stay out of it!" Dang, Lynn never calls Two-Bit by his full name. "Autumn please get out we don't want or need you here!" "Lynn, why don't you get out. At least I don't get cheated on." "You were the girl that Dallas cheated on me with? Now you're asking for a fight!" Autumn pushed Lynn, which was a bad idea. Lynn stood there for a second giving Autumn a dirty look. She pulled out her new switchblade and started to circle around Autumn. She must have learned that from Two-Bit. Darry ran from the kitchen and in between them. "Girls settle down! Autumn get out...NOW! Lynn, kitchen. Now." Nobody ever disobeyed Darry so, they did what he told them to do. We all headed for the kitchen. Two-Bit and Steve were congratulating Lynn on pulling out her switch and circling. After that, everybody started to dig into the cake. I still haven't gotten an answer. "Johnny, lets go see a movie." said Ponyboy. "Lynn do you want to come?" "No thanks Johnny. I am tired and need some rest." I could feel something was going to happen. I went anyways an old movie wouldn't hurt anyone.

Pony and I started to head home from the movies. On the way we saw some kids who would be future greasers. They looked so happy. I wonder if that was what we looked like when we were little kids. We made it to Pony's house without getting harassed or jumped. What a surprise! Soda looked out the window and nodded and Pony. He nodded back and smiled at me. Something was going on. We slowly opened the door and Lynn was there to greet me. She told me to cover my eyes. I knew what she was doing. We walked into the kitchen. I put down my hands and of coarse there was a chocolate cake. I knew something like this was going to happen. The frosting on the cake said, 'Yes! I will be your girl Johnnycake! -Lynn' I looked around. I started to blush and so did Lynn. I was so happy that I ran and her the biggest hug ever. We looked over at Two-Bit who was already eating the cake. Two-Bit we both yelled. "No more cake for the rest of the night. Instead you get to get veggies instead of cake." said Darry. I laughed. Two-Bit was grounded for cake. Everybody got a slice of cake. We went into the living room. Two-Bit was on the ground watching Mickey Mouse while munching on carrots. Lynn and I cuddled together on the couch. Ponyboy was curled up and reading a book. Steve and Soda were arm-wrestling. Darry was reading the paper. It seems like life has just gotten perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: A Perfect Life

**Chapter 5: A Perfect life**

**Lynn's POV**

I woke up the next morning at about 6:30. I was the only one up. Everyone else was sprawled on the floor or on the couch. The place was a mess from last night. We had a party. I cleaned up the house then decided to make breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and chocolate cake. I made sure to make extras. Two-Bit loves to eat. Johnny walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good Morning Lynn. What you making?" "Just a normal breakfast. I already made you a plate it's over there." The rest of the gang must have heard us because they came running in and eating everything up. "This is one of the best meals ever! Thank you Lynn!" said Ponyboy. I went over an kissed him on the cheek. Nobody has ever complimented my cooking before. After breakfast we decided to have a "gang trip" Soda and Steve are going to try to sneak from work. Our first stop was the DX. Steve and Soda hid behind a building while everyone else went inside and got drinks. After we went over to this little restaurant at about noon to get lunch. Apparently it was a middle class hangout because there was no signs of greasers or socs. Perfect. "Can I order a cheeseburger and a Pepsi?" asked Two-Bit. "Actually all of us would have that. And a chocolate cake too please." said Darry. The waitress gave us a weird look. "Okay...that will be out for you soon." "Be right back I need to use the restroom." I walked to the bathroom but I froze before I could make it. At a booth was the same socs that jumped me. They kept on whistling at me and told me to wash the grease out of my hair. Which is weird because I don't put grease in my hair. I ran back to my table shaking like crazy. "Lynn what is wrong?" asked Johnny while pulling me into a hug. "T-the...S-socs." I managed to get out. I was still shaking like crazy. Darry stood up and walked over to the socs table. I didn't want Darry to get hurt so I hid my face in Johnny's arms. Darry came back. "Don't worry Lynn, those socs won't be following you or jumping you no more." I lifted up my head and looked at Darry. I was so happy that I ran to Darry and jumped in his arms. Are food was at the table. We ate then headed our way to the Dingo. The greaser hangout. I wonder what was going to happen there.

We made it to the Dingo. Two-Bit ran off. Dallas went to go play pool. Darry went home. The rest of us just stood there. Two-Bit came back with a whole bunch of drinks in his arms. He gave one to all of us. Pony turned it down because of Darry plus he is to young. Soda also turned it down because he could get 'drunk off of life'. Johnny and Steve took one but sipped it slowly. I also took one. I only tried beer once. It was gross, but I don't really remember what it tasted like. I took a sip. It was one of the disgusting things I have ever drank. It was kinda addicting though so, I took another drink. Before I knew it me and Two-Bit were already on our third drink. I was getting really dizzy but I was also getting a little hyper. Actually more then hyper. Drunk. Two more drinks later and Two-Bit and I were drunk. We were going around making fun of people and teasing people. I don't know why we did that. We could of gotten in a big fight by just doing that. We looked over at Dallas who was also drunk. He was trying to play pool which was funny to watch since he kept on tipping over. I ran over to Johnny and said, " You know what Johnny? We should totally get married!" "Johnny, ask Lynn to marry you!" sang Two-Bit. I went over to Dallas. "Dallas! Me and Johnny are getting married!" Dallas looked over at Johnny and just laughed. I ran up to Ponyboy ready to tell him the news and I saw this girl with him. "Hey! Leave Pony alone. He doesn't like you." I said while giving him a hug. This girl must really like him because when I was turning around to go tell Steve something she punched me straight in the spine. I landed on the ground on my stomach. I wasn't passed out or anything but I couldn't feel my back. It hurt really bad. So, I just layed there. Dallas came running over and picking me and Two-Bit up. We got a ride from Buck. The whole ride home I had my head on Johnny's shoulders. Two-Bit was sleeping on me. And Soda was sleeping on Two-Bit, and Steve was sleeping on Soda. I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Johnny's POV**

Last night we went to the Dingo. I had a couple of drinks but not enough to get me drunk. I hung out with Pony the whole time. We were just laughing and making fun of all the drunk people. The funniest drunks were Two-Bit and Lynn. The whole time they were saying how we should get married. I actually thought we were at first. Pony was talking to this sweet girl. Her name is Lily. That's when Lynn ruined it for Pony by telling Lily to leave Pony alone and that he didn't like her. Lily punched Lynn in the back. After that we just headed home. Lynn is now kinda waking up. "Johnny...what happened last night? Why does my back and head hurt?" I told her the whole story about getting drunk and her getting punched in the back. Lynn just sat there with a puzzled look on her face. "Did I really do all of that?" I nodded and went into the kitchen to get her soup. I came back and she was gone. I started to freak out. I checked the whole house. I couldn't find her. I went outside. Maybe she went for a walk or went back home to get medicine. She was actually out in the yard talking to Lily. They weren't fighting just laughing. "Umm...Lynn, this is the same girl that punched you last night." "I know. Lily said she is sorry. Oh, Lily, this is my boyfriend Johnny." "Hi Johnny. I have heard a lot about you from Lynn." I'm nervous around new people so I just nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Lily! See you later! Oh, and I forgive you for punching me." Lynn waved then we went back inside hand in hand. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse. We sat down on the couch watching the TV. When Lynn sat down she cringed her face. "Lynn, you okay?" "Yea. Just my back is still kinda sore." "Do you need ice?" "Yes. Thank you." I kissed her on the cheek and went into the kitchen. Only Ponyboy was in there working on his homework. "How's your homework going?" I said while grabbing and ice pack out of the icebox. 'It's kinda easy but, I'm almost done. I smiled at him and walked back into the living room. Dallas was sitting on the couch begging Lynn to go back with him. "Come on Lynn. I was drunk she was drunk. It was a mistake. Please take me back. I love you with all my heart." "I'm sorry Dally. I'm with Johnny and he is the best boyfriend that a girl could ever have and I love him to death. I'm sorry." Dallas looked at Lynn with tears in his eyes but before I could see a tear come out, he left. I stood there, shocked and blushing. She ran up to me giving me a hug. "Did you hear that whole thing?" "Yes, I did. And, I loved it." I gave her a kiss. Two-Bit and Pony were awing and clapping. Which made us blush even more.

Me, Lynn, Two-Bit, and Pony went out to the movies. Two-Bit disappeared who knows where and Pony was really concentrating on the movie. Lynn and I were also watching the movie but every now and then we would look at each other. "Johnny, do you wanna come with me to get a Pepsi?' asked Ponyboy. "Sure. Be right back Lynn. I'll get you something too!" She nodded. I gave her a kiss and left to the concession stand. "So Johnny, how are you and Lynn going?" "Awesome. We absolutely love each other." "Do you think you two will get married?" "Maybe. I'm going to ask her one day though." Pony smiled. "I think I like Lily. But, I don't want Lily and Lynn to get in a fight." "Pony, Lynn and Lily have been best friends since this morning!" Pony gave me a weird look while paying for the three Pepsi and the popcorn. We headed back to our seats. I looked over at where Lynn was sitting. Wait. She wasn't there. I must be a

horrible boyfriend since I keep on losing her.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in like forever! I have been hanging out with my friends a lot! I will have chapter 6 soon! I hope you like this chapter though it took a while to do! Please review and favorite! I'm still looking for some ideas for the next chapter! (:**


End file.
